1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing an example of an electrode structure of a plasma display panel in the related art. A surface-discharge type dot matrix display-format plasma display panel (PDP1) includes a display-side glass substrate 110 and a back-side glass substrate 120, which are disposed facing each other with a predetermined gap therebetween.
In FIG. 1, plural pairs of main discharge electrodes 111, which determines a main discharge cell for emitting light, are aligned as display electrodes so as to be parallel to each other in a horizontal (X) direction. Address electrodes 122 for selecting dots made to emit light are aligned in a vertical direction (Y) at an inner surface of the back-side glass substrate 120.
The main discharge electrodes 111 and the address electrodes 122 are led, from inside a display region E1 enclosed by a sealing glass 132, to outer edge portions of the glass substrates 110 and 120. Particularly in the PDP1, in order to facilitate connection with drive circuits, one of the main discharge electrodes 111 of each pair and the other of the pair are sorted and led to the outer edge portions of both sides of the glass substrate 110. Terminal portions 111a, 111b, 122a and 122b, at which the main discharge electrodes 111 and the address electrodes 122 are expanded, are disposed at the outer edge portions of each of the glass substrates 110 and 120 in order to connect them to unillustrated drive circuits using a flexible cable or the like (Japanese Patent No. 3084048 (page 3 and FIG. 5)).
One of the main discharge electrodes 111 of each pair (surface-discharge electrode pairs) described in the aforementioned prior art is a common electrode and the other of the pair is a scanning electrode. The terminals (111a in FIG. 1) of the outer edge portion of the plural common electrodes are independent terminals similar to the terminals (111b in FIG. 1) of the outer edge portion of the plural scanning electrodes.
However, when the terminals of the common electrodes are made into respectively independent terminals, as in the aforementioned conventional plasma display panel, there is the potential for differences in luminance to arise between display lines. It is conceivable to commonly connect extraction electrode portions of the common electrodes to a wide solid electrode (island-shaped assembly electrode terminal portion) in order to eliminate this. However, when the terminal portions of the common electrodes are made into a solid electrode, there is the potential for cracks to form—e.g., the terminal portions are vertically segmented by these cracks—in the terminal portions and for a difference in luminance to arise between the upper and lower screens.